


My Blue Angel

by Voltron_Lady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Good Lotor (Voltron), Healthy Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Top Lotor (Voltron)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Lady/pseuds/Voltron_Lady
Summary: Após o desaparecimento de Shiro a equipe está despedaçada, Lance tenta confortar a todos e sua ajuda não é muito bem-vinda, cansado de tudo ele decide sair e curtir a noite e se esquecer dos seus problemas, mas certamente se apaixonar por um certo príncipe Galra não estava em seus planos.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo – 01**

Desde que Shiro sumiu foi como se a equipe caísse como um baralho de cartas, não foi preciso de muito para destruir Voltron... Peguem a cabeça, o líder, e corpo irá cair por si só.

~~Se eu fosse mais forte Shiro estaria aqui~~

Allura havia se trancando na sala de controle e não iria sair tão cedo, embora eu tenha tentado convencer a sair de lá um pouco e relaxar... Ela interpretou de maneira errada.

_“Ei princesa trouxe comida, você precisa relaxar um pouco! Que tal vir no meu quarto e te mostro algumas máscaras? Podemos conversar se quiser.” Digo tentando fazer com que ela saia daquela sala e por um momento parece dar certo. A porta se abre e vejo Allura com uma aparência cansada e com olheiras._

_“Obrigado pela comida Lance... E você está me chamando para um encontro? Sério mesmo? Pensei que depois que Shiro sumisse você agiria de forma mais madura!” A intenção não era essa... Ela estava trancada no quarto por um dia inteiro, eu só queria ajuda-la_

_“Isso não foi um convite para um encontro princesa... Eu simplesmente achei que você estava se sobrecarregando, irá fazer mal a sua saúde, tente relaxar um pouco.” Tento novamente, mas vejo o olhar de raiva se formando no rosto de Allura e percebo que havia vacilado feio._

_“SHIRO SUMIU LANCE! COMO EU POSSO RELAXAR? SÓ POR QUE **VOCÊ** NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO **NADA** , NÃO QUER DIZER QUE OS OUTROS NÃO!” Allura estava com raiva de mim eu só queria ajudá-la, ser útil para a equipe... Ser útil para Voltron_

_“Eu... sinto muito Allura não vou mais te atrapalhar.”_

_~~TALVEZ DEVESSER TER SIDO EU O ÚNICO A SUMIR~~ _

Talvez se desde o começo eu fosse mais sério como o Keith ou o Shiro ela teria me escutado, no final a culpa é minha. Eu deveria ser mais util. Deveria ser melhor. Shiro sempre nos guiou, nos apoiou e nos tirou de encrencas, ele era como um pai para essa distorcida família espacial. Shiro saberia o que falar para Pidge, eu os vi conversando várias vezes sobre o pai dela, mas eu não posso ajuda-la como Shiro.

_“Pidge você comeu alguma coisa hoje?”_

_“Não enche Lance, estou tentando achar algo sobre o Shiro ou meu irmão... Eu preciso achá-los!” Diz Pidge sem mover os olhos do monitor, sua voz parece cansada, ela não tem dormido direito desde que Shiro sumiu... Ela é como uma irmãzinha para mim, eu preciso ajudá-la!_

_“Ficar olhando para tela do monitor não vai mudar nada Pidge, você precisa se cuidar melhor, como vai salvar seu irmão assim?” Tento de maneira delicada e sutil afasta-la da tela, mas minha ação não parece ser recebida de bom grado._

_“Eu não sou uma **criança** Lance, eu sei me cuidar! Ao invés de tentar de distrair deveria estar fazendo algo **útil**.”_

_“Eu... Bem, tem razão desculpa te atrapalhar Pigde vou tentar deixar de ser **inútil**.”_

_“Já vai tarde idiota.” Ouço Pidge sussurrar, talvez não tenha percebido que eu ouvi? Ou foi proposital...? Sou tão inútil_

_~~Lixo, inútil, dispensável, peso morto, extra~~ _

Keith foi o que mais sofreu de todos nós, era obvio que ele via Shiro como um irmão, mas mesmo assim não significava que ele poderia ficar enfurnado em uma sala de treinamento as meninas poderiam estar tendo um tempo difícil mas Keith tem que ser forte, o leão negro o escolheu como novo líder, ele precisa esfriar a cabeça e comandar Voltron, nem que seja até encontrarmos Shiro e ai Keith volta a ser o paladino vermelho, ~~e eu sou jogado fora~~ , e finalmente tudo vai voltar ao normal. Esse era o momento de eu encarar o Keith, paro na frente da porta da sala de treinamento e respiro fundo, agora é a hora.

“Parar sequencia de treinamento.” Os bots com que Keith estava lutando caem no chão e o vejo olhar fixamente para mim

“O que você quer Lance? Estou ocupado treinando agora!”

“Você está se matando Keith! A equipe precisa de você... Está tudo desmoronando Allura, Pidge... Precisamos de um líder, não de um viciado em treinamento!”

“Você está certo Lance.” Keith diz e eu fico surpreso olho diretamente em seus olhos vazios e cheios de tristeza

“Voltron precisa de um líder, precisa de Shiro e por isso eu vou treinar e ficar mais forte para conseguir resgata-lo!”

“Sim, Voltron precisa de Shiro, mas o mais importante ele precisa de um líder **AGORA** , precisa de você Keith...”

“Você não entende Lance... Nenhum de vocês! SHIRO É COMO UM IRMÃO PARA MIM! E EU O PERDI PARA OS GALRAS!” Ele é o único a sofrer? Não. Ele é especial? Não. Só ele sente falta de Shiro? Não. Ele é o único que se culpa? Não.

“Allura dormiu por 10 mil deca-pheobes só para perceber que o pai e toda sua raça agora está morta, Pidge está a procura do pai e do irmão que foram capturados pelos galra, eu e Hunk saímos da terra e nossa família deve pensar que estamos mortos ou desaparecidos e com certeza todos nos sentimos falta de Shiro! PRECISAMOS DE UM LIDER KEITH!”

“SE QUER TANTO LANCE SEJA VOCÊ O LIDER!”

“O leão escolheu você Keith, você deve ser forte e liderar o Voltron.”

“Então me deixe em paz e pare de bancar o líder! VOCÊ NÃO É O **SHIRO**!” Keith olha nos meus olhos e só consigo ver raiva no olhar dele... Eu estraguei tudo de novo

“Sinto muito Keith...”

“Iniciar sequência de treino 33.”

Caminho pelo castelo rumo a cozinha, Allura, Pidge e Keith podem estar estressados, mas Hunk sempre foi meu amigo, ele vai estar comigo, não estou sozinho. Nos conhecemos quando éramos pequenos e tivemos muitas aventuras juntos, sinto saudades da minha família...

“Estou dizendo Hunk você é o melhor amigo dele e por isso deve convencê-lo a treinar, eu nunca o vejo no salão de treinamento” Ouço a voz de Coran e fico parado atrás da parede escutando sobre o que eles estão falando.

“Lance nunca gostou muito de treinamento mas...”

“Isso é para o bem dele, a princesa está preocupada já que Lance nunca treina, precisamos melhorar as habilidades dos paladinos mas Lance não parece se importar...” Era isso que eles pensavam? Embora ninguém saiba toda noite sempre treinei, pensava que havia câmeras nos corredores? Ou ninguém se importou? Mas Hunk vai dizer pra ele que eu me esforço eu sei disso!

“Sei que Lance é meio preguiçoso... Vou ver o que posso fazer! Não prometo nada!”

“Ahh que alivio obrigado Hunk!”

~~Lixo, inútil, desperdício, extra, morra, suma, desapareça~~

Sem que eu perceba lágrimas caem dos meus olhos e corro para longe da cozinha, não sei para onde estou indo só quero estar longe de todos. Quando finalmente paro de correr percebo que eu havia chegado ao leão azul... Minha querida Blue.

“Hey garota... Sou eu Lancey Lance! Pode abrir? Para conversar?” A barreira de partículas cai e Blue me deixa entrar nela e ouço sua voz soar na minha cabeça.

[Agora me diga... O que houve filhote?]


	2. Chapter 2

“Eu sou digno de ser um paladino Blue? Não sou esperto como Pidge, ou inteligente como Hunk, eu não sei liderar como Shiro muito menos sou um piloto incrível como Keith e não posso abrir buracos de minhoca como Allura.” Tudo o que estava acontecendo me fazia sentir-me inútil e desnecessário nesse time, até mesmo Hunk me acha patético. Eu estava sozinho... a única que me entendia era Blue.

[Meu querido filhote... o que te fez pensar assim sobre si mesmo? Nunca vi um paladino tão gentil e corajoso igual você!] A voz de Blue soava triste e por um segundo me senti mal por ter contado isso a ela, ela não precisava sofrer por minha causa.

“Todos na equipe me acham patético Blue... e até mesmo você me trocou por Allura, pensei que eu era especial para você...”

_~~Nem seu leão te quer seu inútil~~ _

[Red o escolheu para ser seu paladino e não iria aceitar nenhum outro paladino além de você filhote... aceitei Allura porque precisávamos de Voltron. Você sempre será meu querido paladino, meu filhote.]

“Eu... sinto muito por duvidar de você Blue, é só que Hunk...” Tento explicar para ela, mas doí demais saber da traição do meu melhor amigo.

[O paladino amarelo? Ele é o seu melhor amigo, o que houve?] A voz de Blue ecoa na minha cabeça, ela soava apreensiva.

“Eu pensava que ele era meu amigo... mas ele me acha inútil igual aos outros paladinos... eu nunca sou o bastante Blue! Nunca sou o suficiente, estou cansado disso... faço meu melhor, mas... parece que é tudo em vão, um desperdício.” Sinto meu peito começar a apertar, confessar isso para alguém, para Blue... É demais para mim.

“O que eu fiz de errado Blue?” Eu estava chorando, era impossível negar as lágrimas salgadas que escorriam dos meus olhos.

~~_Patético, bebezinho chorão_ ~~

[ELES PASSARAM DO LIMITE!] Blue grita cheia de raiva e angustiada enquanto seu rosnado ecoava por todo hangar.

Ela estava preocupada comigo? Obvio que sim, sou seu filhote. De certa forma Blue é como uma mãe para mim, ela sempre me apoiou, me ouviu, elevou minha confiança e autoestima, nunca me deixou na mão e se eu precisasse de alguém para me escutar, bastava ir até ela.

“Eu... obrigado por tudo Blue, você é como uma mãe para mim.”

[E você meu pequeno filhote Lance.] A voz dela era tão gentil e acolhedora, agora o leão estava ronronando, eu me sentia seguro com ela.

[Você deveria falar com o Red filhote, você o pilota agora! Ele pode ser meio impulsivo, mas vai te ouvir e apoiar.]

“Obrigado Blue... eu me sinto melhor agora, irei falar com ele eu prometo!” Falar com Blue me deixou mais relaxado, sentia-me revigorado, eles estavam errados! Eu sou sim importante, sou útil e faço parte dessa equipe tanto quanto eles! Não posso deixa que as palavras deles cheguem até mim... Tenho que ser forte por mim e por Blue.

“O que está fazendo aqui Lance? Quem pilota o leão azul agora sou eu!” Quando vi Allura pela primeira vez eu a achava linda, ela parecia ser perfeita, mas agora... a voz dela soa tão irritante, tão esnobe, se sua personalidade fosse ao menos um terço de sua beleza... era aquele ditado, nunca julgue um livro pela capa.

“Eu estava conversando com Blue”

“Conversando com o Leão Azul? Os leões não são seres vivos Lance, eles não falam!” Não deixe que eles cheguem até você Lance... seja forte!

“Só porque eles nunca falaram com você Allura, não quer dizer que não possam.” Digo simplesmente sem olhar para cara e passo reto, não vou deixar ela me afetar.

“Está sozinho Lance? Por isso agora está delirando? Ouvindo vozes?” Ela estava zombando de mim, ela queria me ver desabar na frente dela.

“Tudo o que disser Allura.”

“Para onde está indo Lance?” Pergunta curiosa, deve estar surpresa por não conseguir me atingir.

“Indo ver meu leão, não que seja do seu interesse.” Ouço um grito indignado de Allura atrás de mim e não posso deixar de sorrir, eu havia confrontado ela e havia ganhado, eu sou forte, sou capaz e não devo deixar ninguém me dizer o contrario.

~~_Pare de fantasiar, você é só um lixo inútil_ ~~

Não posso deixar isso me afetar, Blue acredita em mim e eu devo ter confiança em mim mesmo, não posso permitir essas vozes na minha cabeça me afetar, Allura não me afetou, não será isso que irá me fazer chorar.

_~~Pobre pequeno Lance, sendo consolado por um robô~~ _

Corro mais rápido em direção ao hangar de Red, minha própria mente me condenava, precisava chegar lá antes que eu desabasse em lágrimas. Finalmente chego ao hangar, entro no leão e começo a respirar profundamente, eu precisava me acalmar.

[O que lhe deixa angustiado jovem paladino?] Enquanto a voz de Blue era calma e serena já a de Red carregava poder em sua voz mas possuía um calor único que me fazia sentir confortável.

“Meu time me acha insuficiente e estou começando a pensar o mesmo... As vozes na minha cabeça não me deixam em paz.” Solto um suspiro cansado, cada dia que se passa as vozes ficam mais frequentes e piores.

[Você é o coração de Voltron pequeno paladino, cheio de alegria, compaixão, gentileza e com certeza um ótimo líder.]

“Obrigado Red... Mas sobre liderança, acho que o leão negro não concorda muito com isso...”

[Black gostaria de ter te escolhido, mas ele honrou o desejo de seu paladino e fez de Keith seu piloto temporário.]

“Realmente Black pensa isso? Que eu poderia ser um bom líder?”

[Você é muito mais importante do que pensa pequeno, tenha um pouco mais de autoconfiança, não deixe que qualquer um chegue até você.]

“Obrigado Red... Você é bom.”

[Você também é maravilhoso jovem paladino]

“Queria que os outros pudessem ouvir vocês... Allura pensa que estou delirando!”

[Os outros paladinos não se conectaram com seus próprios leões o suficiente para isso...]

“Espero que um dia todos possam ouvir vocês como eu...”

[Espero que sim filhote...]

A conversa começou a soar melancólica e o clima ficou estranho, um silencio desagradável pairava então decido quebrar esse silencio.

“Vou treinar Red! Nos vemos mais tarde!” Digo e rapidamente corro em direção a saída, Red era bom... Mas ainda era meio estranho me abrir tanto assim com ele.

Depois de sair da sala começo a andar normalmente rumo à sala de treinamento. Espero que Keith não esteja lá. Blue e Red me consolaram e até mesmo Black viu meu valor, se os leões pensam assim não e possível eu ser tão inútil! Com esses pensamentos chego à sala de treinamento que no momento estava vazia.

“Iniciar sequencia de treinamento 67.”

Sempre treinei quando ninguém estava por perto, não queria ser um fardo para todos, ou atrapalhar o treinamento deles, esses dias Keith tem ficado direto na sala de treino e não consegui vir treinar direito, eu realmente preciso esfriar a cabeça.

15 bots caem ao mesmo tempo me cercando, depois do nível 50 os bots começaram a atacar de maneira sincronizada e coordenada tornando mais difícil desviar dos ataques de cada um e por isso aprendi a desviar rapidamente dos ataques, posso não ser bom com uma espada, mas sou um atirador de elite e com essa curta distância é impossível para eu errar.

Depois de alguns minutos todos os bots estão no chão, isso havia sido exaustivo. Sinto o suor escorrer do meu rosto precisava de um banho, saio da sala de treino e esbarro com Keith que me da um sorriso debochado.

“Conseguiu sair do nível 1 perdedor?” Era demais... Todos eles estavam contra mim, eu só queria fazer o melhor para todos, mas não era o suficiente.

Corro para o meu quarto, chego no banheiro tranco a porta e deslizo para o chão e sinto mais uma vez as lagrimas teimando em cair.

“Será que algum dia eu serei o suficiente?”

_~~Você é só um perdedor~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe por qualquer erro ortográfico, o meu notebook quebrou e agora estou tendo que postar do celular... é meio complicado mas é atualmente a unica maneira.


	3. Capitulo 3

_~~Você deve desistir!~~ _

Não! Eu não posso desistir, vou ser forte... Blue, Red e Black sabem que sou capaz, sabem que posso ser mais! Essas vozes não podem me derrubar, eu irei me levantar... vou mostrar a todos que ainda posso lutar, que mesmo que me julguem, me condenem eu não irei me render! Eu realmente preciso relaxar um pouco e tirar essas coisas da cabeça. Me levanto do chão, enxugo minhas lágrimas e olho fixamente para o espelho e lanço um pequeno sorriso.

“Eu sei exatamente o lugar certo para me distrair!”

Tomo um banho demorado, saio do banheiro me seco e pego minhas melhores roupas, se todo mundo podia ficar em seu próprio mundo sem se importar com mais nada, eu posso sair e curtir um pouco. Passo pelos corredores com cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém, com certeza se esbarrasse em alguém o time inteiro me criticaria até a morte por sair num momento desses. Felizmente chego ate o hangar das naves sem me encontrar com ninguém, pego uma das naves e saio em direção ao Eclipse Nightclub, é relativamente perto da localização do castelo, em uma lua próximo ao planeta Puig que resgatamos dos galras há algum tempo, alguns habitantes do planeta me falaram sobre esse lugar e está na hora de ver se é tão bom assim.

Pouso a nave e respiro fundo. Estou aqui para curtir e relaxar... Vamos esquecer sobre Voltron agora, não sou um paladino, apenas outra pessoa qualquer se divertindo numa boate! Entro no estabelecimento e sou recebido com um show de luzes e música alta. Isso realmente me surpreendeu, parecia muito uma boate da Terra, vou em direção ao bar eu havia prometido me divertir, mas me encher de bebidas espaciais e esquecer tudo parecia bem mais atraente do que ir direto para a pista de dança.

“Me vê algo forte” Digo depois de olhar para as varias bebidas e não ter a mínima ideia do que pedir, o barmen me olha estranho mas não fala nada.

Ele volta com uma bebida roxa em um pequeno copo, pego e viro de uma vez e sinto minha garganta queimar, a bebida tinha um sabor de uva, era realmente forte. Olho em direção a pista de dança e vejo vários homens babando em cima das beldades que estavam dançando no centro do salão, no começo eu iria ficar apenas bebendo na minha, mas acho que devo mostrar a esses rapazes sobre o que é ter um pouco de atitude.

“Hehe, está na hora de mostrar como é que se faz!” Coloco o dinheiro da bebida na mesa e vou rumo as belezas alienígenas. As garotas olham em minha direção me desafiando a quebrar a barreira invisível que separa ela daquele bocado de homens, chego mais perto e começo a dançar junto das garotas que davam risadinhas ou agarravam meus braços e logo pude sentir muitos olhares invejosos.

Começo a dançar com uma garota de pele azul, com um rosto delicado e grandes olhos dourados, ela tinha guelras no pescoço e era muito semelhante aquelas sereias que eu e Hunk salvamos de Baku.

“Eu gostei de você _garoto_ , o que acha da gente se conhecer um pouco melhor?” Disse a garota se aproximando do meu rosto e dando um sorriso sugestivo.

“De que forma a senhorita gostaria de me conhecer melhor? Estou a sua _disposição_ ” Esse era um jogo que dois poderiam jogar e eu com certeza não iria perder.

“Bem se você insiste em-” A garota foi cortada por um cara de pele roxa que sussurrou algo no ouvido dela que a deixou chateada e a fez sair.

Solto um pequeno suspiro, ela estava sendo divertida de provocar, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, eu não estava planejando dormir com nenhum alienígena aleatório hoje. Vou novamente para o bar, eu precisava de outra dose daquele drink roxo.

“Hey barman mais uma dose daquela bebida.” Peço após me sentar e o barman prontamente me trás o meu drink.

“Tem certeza que aguenta beber isso? É realmente muito forte.” Diz o mesmo homem que havia me atrapalhado com a menina azul.

“Essa vai ser só minha segunda dose, tenho confiança que aguento mais uns drinks.” Digo simplesmente virando novamente o copo de uma vez. Estava acostumado a beber, poderia aguentar mais uns drinks sem problema algum.

“Aquela garota veio acompanhada, é falta de educação roubar o par dos outros assim, ficar com ela iria só trazer problemas para você depois.” Comenta simplesmente o homem ao meu lado.

“Eu estava só provocando ela, não iria fazer nada... Eu realmente não estou com vontade de fazer nada hoje... Vim aqui exatamente para me distrair dos meus problemas.” Eu realmente devo estar louco! Eu realmente vou me abrir para um estranho? Para um _galra_?

“E quem seria capaz de machucar tamanha beleza?” Ele pergunta com um tom sedutor, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Desvio rapidamente o olhar e sinto meu rosto esquentar.

“Meus companheiros estão me dando um tempo difícil... desde que o nosso líder, mais como um pai sumiu sem deixar nada para trás todos estão desesperados e embora eu tente de tudo para fazê-los cuidar de suas saúdes eu sou visto como um idiota... Faço de tudo, mas parece que nunca é o suficiente...” Solto um suspiro e o galra ao meu lado pede uma bebida e o barman desliza uma bebida azul para mim, olho para o homem ao meu lado que está tomando seu próprio drink e ele sinaliza para em experimentar.

“É mais fraco que o outro, mas o gosto é bom.” Explica o homem, então dou um gole e sinto um sabor refrescante, não sei dizer ao certo que gosto tem, mas é realmente bom.

“Eu te entendo... Eu sou mestiço e essa não é uma boa característica para o povo galra então meu pai me mandou para longe... ” Ele diz olhando fixamente para sua bebida, talvez fossemos mais parecidos do que eu pensava.

“Eu fiz de tudo para juntar nosso time, mas... ninguém me ouviu, nem mesmo meu amigo de infância ou a garota que eu considerava minha irmãzinha. Eu me senti traído.” E aqui estava eu Lance Mcclain abrindo meu coração para um galra desconhecido.

“E você não pensa em abandona-los?” Ele estava certo... Nada me impede de sair e nunca mais voltar... mas eles precisavam de mim e embora me tratem desse jeito Voltron é mais importante que tudo

“Eles precisam de mim, se eu fugir assim vai mostrar que eu cedi as provocações deles, eu sei que não sou inútil ou incapaz como eles falam!” O homem me encara surpreso e um pequeno sorriso se forma em seus lábios. _Como seria beijar essa boca_? O que eu estou pensando?

“Você é como um anjo, tão doce e gentil... seus amigos tem sorte de ter você, sei que eu gostaria de ter alguém como você, Angel.”

“Angel?”

“Bem você nunca me deu seu nome” Diz o homem com um sorriso no rosto

“Eu também ainda não sei o seu Sexy” Ele levanta uma sobrancelha e depois solta uma risadinha e me puxa para a pista de dança.

“Acho que não teria problema de dançar um pouco comigo não é mesmo Angel?” O ouço sussurrar no meu ouvido me dando arrepios.

“Acho que posso lhe conceder esse favor Sexy.”

Era como se o mundo todo estivesse desaparecido eu só conseguia me concentrar no belíssimo espécime galra na minha frente, eu podia sentir vários pares de olhos nos encarando, mas a única coisa que me importava naquele momento eram aqueles lindos olhos azuis que pareciam acompanhar cada movimento do meu corpo. Dançamos por um tempo, era incrível como seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no meu, quanto mais eu o observava mais encantado eu ficava.

“Eu gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa... vem comigo?” Ele pergunta tão sinceramente e olhando diretamente em seus olhos é impossível negar qualquer coisa para ele naquele momento.

“Aonde vamos?” Ele pega na minha mão e me leva para longe da boate, para um lugar mais isolado.

“Chegamos! Bem na hora!” Eu ia perguntar do que ele estava dizendo, mas ele aponta para o seu e vejo vários cometas passando, uma chuva de meteoros e era lindo.

“É maravilhoso...” Olho para o galra, ele parecia tão distante observando o céu, ele nota meu olhar e sorri para a mim e senti meu corpo se aproximar do dele, nossos rostos estavam colados um no outro.

“Você é tão perfeito, tão bonito...”

“Não tanto quanto você.” Digo simplesmente e começamos a nos beijar como se o universo fosse acabar naquele instante. Por breves momentos me senti seguro e protegido ao lado desse desconhecido

_Talvez a vida não fosse tão ruim assim_


	4. Capitulo 4

Acordo com minha cabeça latejando, ontem eu havia saído para me divertir e então... Ah, eu conheci aquele cara.

_“Pegue isso Angel, se precisar falar comigo... Pode me chamar a qualquer instante.” Olho para o pequeno dispositivo e um pequeno sorriso se forma em meu rosto, parece que ele realmente estava preocupado comigo._

_“Isso não vai ser rastreado facilmente?” Pergunto enquanto analiso o comunicador na minha frente, era bem pequeno e seria muito fácil de esconder._

_“Esse é... especial. Nem mesmo os galras poderiam rastrear, isso não vai dar problemas pra você Angel, eu quero te conhecer melhor... você é uma verdadeira incógnita para mim.” Sexy toca suavemente no meu rosto e eu o encaro fixamente, ele era um galra, mas depois de conhecer a lâmina marmora eu percebi que nem todos os galras eram maus._

_“Eu aprecio muito isso... mas por que você está fazendo tudo isso por um estranho? Quiznak a gente mal se conhece!”_

_“Você realmente chamou minha atenção Angel e isso não é algo fácil de conseguir.” Ele me dá um sorriso travesso e brinca acaricia meu cabelo._

_“Isso é uma espécie de jogo pra você? Minha dor? Meus sentimentos? Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas isso é algo cruel pra se fazer.”_

_“Eu nunca disse isso querido! Você é... único. Eu não sei o que é isso, mas eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer... me daria essa honra my angel?” Sexy fixou seus belos olhos azuis nos meus, era como se ele estivesse implorando para mim e de alguma forma, isso parecia errado para mim._

_“Hehe, mas em troca eu também quero conhecer você.” Digo por fim e selo nossos lábios em um beijo casto._

Que merda que eu fiz ontem? Eu dei em cima de um galra... Dei de certa forma informações, _mas os lábios dele eram_... Não é hora de pensar nisso Lance! Ponho as mãos nos meus bolsos e sinto algo em um dos bolsos.

“Isso é, aquele comunicador... Eu devo ligar para ele?” Eu poderia conversar com Sexy ou então fingir que ontem nunca aconteceu...

“É agora ou nunca...” Pego o comunicador e ligo para Sexy, passa alguns segundos antes que ele atenda, o corpo dele estava molhado e tinha uma toalha sobre seus ombros, ele obviamente havia acabado de sair do banho.

“Nunca pensava que iria me ligar tão cedo Angel!” Ele diz surpreso e sinto meu rosto esquentar. Por que esse homem tinha que ser tão _gostoso_?

“Eu só queria saber se essa coisa realmente funcionava.” Digo baixinho e evito olhar pra ele.

“Você gosta do que vê?” Obviamente ele percebeu meu desconforto e resolveu me provocar, não iria cair nas provocações dele tão facilmente.

“É aceitável. Já que obviamente você vai ficar de brincadeira, vou fazer coisas mais importantes!” Digo e rapidamente desligo a chamada, seu eu olhasse para aquele corpo por mais um segundo...

Escondo o transmissor no bolso de uma das minhas calças e decido tomar um banho rápido, me visto e parto rumo a cozinha, os outros poderiam estar lá, mas ficar fugindo e se escondendo não vai mudar nada.

“Lance eu queria me desculpar sobre ontem.” A cozinha estava vazia, as únicas pessoas ali eram Keith e eu. Pela sua aparência estava claro que não teve uma boa noite de sono, poderia ser porque ficou treinando a noite toda, ou então ele realmente estava falando a verdade.

“E por que eu deveria aceitar suas desculpas Keith? Eu estava tentando de ajudar Keith! E o que você fez? Me tratou que nem lixo!” Eu gostaria muito de poder dizer que aceito as desculpas de Keith e simplesmente virarmos a página, mas se eu fizesse isso, então Keith poderia repetir o mesmo erro outra vez, eu não era brinquedo de ninguém pra ser jogado de um lado para outro.

“Olha Lance eu sinto muito... Não estou bem, ok? Todo mundo espera que eu lidere Voltron, dizendo que sou o paladino negro e outras coisas... Quase como se ninguém se importasse com Shiro...” Ouvir Keith falando dessa forma tão vulnerável me fez reconsiderar minha decisão. Keith assim como eu estava sofrendo de sua própria maneira, eu tinha os leões e Sexy, mas Keith acabou de perder a única pessoa na qual ele poderia contar, ele precisava de ajuda e além disso Red me pediu para cuidar dele.

“Eu ainda não te perdoei ok? Você é o líder, mas não precisa lidar com tudo sozinho Keith, eu sou seu braço direito agora! Você deve confiar em mim, pode contar comigo. Mas a questão é: **eu** posso contar **com você**?” Olho para Keith que parecia surpreso e no momento seguinte, Keith me abraça e percebo que ele está chorando.

“Obrigado Lance! Desde que Shiro se foi... eu não sei o que fazer... Você pode contar comigo! Prometo!” A falta de Shiro praticamente quebrou Keith, ele precisava de alguém para o apoiar e a única pessoa capaz disso no momento sou eu!

“Estou aqui para te ajudar Keith, você não está sozinho.” Digo enquanto bagunço levemente o cabelo de Keith. Vendo dessa forma me lembrou da minha família, muitas vezes meus primos vinham até mim quando precisavam de conforto, essa cena foi tão familiar que eu não poderia deixar ele chorando assim.

“Agora vamos tainha, ainda não tomei café da manhã.” Bato levemente em suas costas e Keith enxuga suas lágrimas.

Depois dessa cena, Keith e eu tomamos café da manhã tranquilamente e conversamos mais um pouco. Toda a pressão da equipe e o desaparecimento do Shiro realmente haviam tirado ele do sério, depois desse momento de confraternização nos tornamos meio que amigos? Provavelmente algo do tipo.

“O que acha de irmos à sala de treinamento Keith?” Obviamente ele estaria doido para ir pra lá, afinal era um viciado em treinamento.

“Bem já que você insiste...” Embora tente disfarçar, era óbvio pelo seu tom de voz que estava muito empolgado.

Caminhamos tranquilamente pelos corredores do castelo, até finalmente chegarmos na sala de treino.

“Err... Em qual nível você parou Lance?” Keith pergunta meio tímido, talvez por ter me zoado ontem na sala.

Não estou muito preocupado com isso, eu e ele fizemos as pazes, viramos a página. Vou para o centro da sala e inicio o treinamento.

“Iniciar sequência de treino nível 68” Os bots caem e Keith me olha atentamente, me movo graciosamente por entre todos os bots atirando e desviando das balas, meu corpo se movia no piloto automático e antes que eu percebesse todos os bots estavam no chão.

“Isso é incrível Lance! Cheguei no nível 40 a pouco tempo... Nunca pensei que você já estivesse quase no 70! Nunca o vejo vir aqui, quando... quando você treina?” Keith corre em minha direção surpreso e... animado? Nunca esperava uma reação dessas, depois de todas as nossas diferenças nunca pensei que Keith fosse tão...? Simples? Inocente? Naquele momento ele parecia uma criança.

“Venho depois que todos vão dormir, nunca quis atrapalhar ninguém...”

“Atrapalhar? Quiznak! Lance você é incrível! Quando aprendeu a fazer aqueles movimentos?”

“Hehe... você vai entender quando chegar no nível 50.” Digo simplesmente enquanto me retiro da sala.

“Hey Lance! Não é justo! Me diz algo!” Keith grita indignado ao me ver sair e solto uma risada.

Me dar bem com Keith era algo bom, certo? Talvez eu devesse comentar isso com Sexy... eu desliguei na cara dele, deveria pedir desculpas também.

_Parece que a cada dia minha vida começa a melhorar._


End file.
